


Not Everyone Comes Out Alive

by Web_HeadWrites



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Emotional, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Sad Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 07:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Web_HeadWrites/pseuds/Web_HeadWrites
Summary: Peter has a responsibility to protect the people of Queens and he knows that at some point he won't be able to save everyone, to avoid death. But what happens when it occurs sooner than he thought. Will he be able to handle it?





	Not Everyone Comes Out Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first fan-fic ever... and I'm really nervous. I don't know how much attention this will get but I can always hope for the best. I know that this isn't the best work in the world (trust me, I know) but I am kinda proud of it since it's the first thing I've ever written that came out semi-okay... anyways, enjoy!

Peter heard the loud, threatening boom of thunder just seconds after he saw the sudden flash of light in the dark sky.

 

He looked out the window of his tiny apartment room, still considering if he should go on patrol or not. He glanced at the clock that read 8 _ :56pm. _ Luckily for him, May was working an overnight shift at the hospital. But even so, he hated nights like this, when the relentless pouring rain was enough to hinder his senses to the point that he could barely think straight. 

 

There was another flash of light, momentarily bringing light to the pitch black sky, but this time there was no thunder.

 

_ I have to go,  _ Peter thought to himself,  _ someone could die if I'm not there to save them. _

 

With his mind made up, he slipped on his Spider-Man costume and slowly opened the window. Once he was sure he wasn't being watched by any nosey neighbors he crawled out and stuck to the wall above the glass panels making sure to shut it close with his foot. After he was clear of the window he was able to kick off the wall in order to get enough momentum to start his swing. 

 

With the  _ thwip  _ of his web-shooter, he was off into the night looking for anyone who might be in distress.

 

…

 

“Hey, lady! That's a nice bag you got there–hand it over.” 

 

The mugger who had a menacing look in his eyes stood holding a pistol that was pointed towards a innocent woman deep in a alleyway.

 

“No, please i-i-it was my grandmother's! It's a-all I have left of h-her, please!” She pleaded while gripping onto the bag a little tighter.

 

“I. Dont. Care. Give it to me unless you wanna have your brains blown out! NOW!”

 

The woman took a trembling step away from the man while almost tripping over herself in the process.

 

The man's finger tightened around the trigger of the gun a second before a thin white string was attached to it and the gun was being torn out of his grip. But during all the movement a shot rang out.

 

Peter's spidey sense rung loudly in his head as he felt the bullet graze his side. He delivered a hard kick to the mugger’s torso, causing the offender to fall back and only daze him. In that time Peter was able to take a look back and was barely able to see the woman past all the rain and darkness, but eventually he was able to make out her figure and saw her taking a few uncoordinated steps back.

 

_ She's ok, but probably just in shock,  _ Peter thought in relief.

 

With the woman assessed Peter turned back to the mugger, ready to finish him for the police. 

 

The mugger was just getting back on his feet and seemingly from nowhere, pulled out a knife. 

 

_ Wow, this weather is really messing with me today,  _ he thought.

 

Peter raised his fists into fighting position.

 

“Hey, Mr.Criminal, I don't know if you know this, but attempted robbery is a crime, pal!” 

 

At that moment the mugger ran towards Peter, knife in hand, and started to slash it around randomly.

 

Peter was easily able to avoid contact with the knife and sent another punch towards the guy, this time aiming for the head. Without using much of his strength Peter was able to knock the guy out. 

 

After webbing him up and attempting to write a note, but failing cause of the rain that was still pouring down. 

 

But as he bent down to make sure the guy was still breathing Peter saw a hint of red in the puddle down by his foot.

 

Immediate dread built up inside him as he followed to trail, of what he could only assume was blood, to the woman who wasn't swaying on her to feet anymore but instead laying on the ground a couple feet away.

 

The rain let up a bit and enabled Peter to see the gaping hole in her chest surrounded by the blood still oozing out of her.

 

“No!” Peter yelled instantly as he ran up to her body.

 

“No no no no nooo! Karen? Is she gonna be okay?” He asked the AI hoping,  _ just hoping  _ for a  **yes.**

 

But Peter was a  _ Parker _ and they  _ never _ had that type of luck before.

 

“I'm sorry Peter but the woman is deceased due to a severe loss of blood and a puncture to her heart.”

 

“No! But I can save her right? I can save her?” Peter asked, in hysterics, and not wanting answers to his questions.

 

“No, Peter, she's gone.” The AI responded, almost mournfully.

 

“Peter you heart rate has risen above its healthy rate, activating the ‘1000 Beats a Minute’ protocol and contacting Tony Stark.”

 

Peter wasn't even paying attention to what she was trying to tell him. He was only focused on trying to put pressure on the wound.

 

He didn't even notice how Mr.Stark was trying to talk to him through the suit and only barely recognized a few words such as  _ breathe… coming… stay… and relax. _

 

Peter also, didn't realized how much time was going by, but it seemed like it only took Mr.Stark a couple of seconds to arrive.

 

When Peter heard the  _ clunk  _ of the suit landing behind him he didn't even bother to look away from the woman.

 

It took Tony a good amount of effort to pry Peter of the dead women's body. With Peter yelling at him to “ _ Leave me alone” _ and “ _ Let me save her”. _

 

But Friday already told him that the woman was gone. 

 

After Tony got Peter off of the woman, he turned the kid around to try and talk to him, but Peter just wrapped his arms around Tony and started to cry into his shoulder. And of course Tony let him. Even though the kid didn't know the woman personally, he was gonna grieve like he did. Tony already knew that the angst was gonna start rolling in.

 

And as if right on cue Peter spoke through his sobs.

 

“I-I couldn't save her. Mr.S-Stark. She's g-gone because of m-me. I-I-I killed her Mr.Stark. I killed her!” 

 

“Peter no!” Tony yelled. He was not about to let the kid do this to himself. “Peter look at me.” He said, softer. 

 

Peter unwrapped his arms from around Tony's torso and looked up to meet his eyes, sniffing as he was trying to keep himself from crying anymore.

 

Tony look down at the kid and notice how  _ young _ he looked. With his eyes red, cheeks puffy, and the constant sniffs to keep himself from more crying. The kid could have easily been mistaken for a 10 or 11 year old at this moment. 

 

“Peter,” Tony began, “listen, I know this is hard on you, but you cant save everyone bud. I know you try so hard to make sure everyone is ok, but things just happen, and I won't let you take this out on yourself.

 

“Were you the one who put the gun in his hand?” 

 

“No.”

 

“Were you the one who tried to rob someone?”

 

“N-no.”

 

“Were you the one who shot the bullet?”

 

“W-well–” 

 

“No, you weren't.” Tony interrupted trying to get his point across to the poor kid.

 

“Hey, it's ok, your gonna be ok.”

 

“It just hurts so much Mr.Stark.”

 

“I know Peter,” Tony said as he started running his hand through the kid's wet curls, “but we'll get through this, together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please, please, leave any feedback of what you guys think of it. And I guess if you want you could follow my tumblr @web-headwrites Hopefully it can grow in the future!! So, you guys could ask me any questions on there if you want. I really really hope you guys enjoyed and until next time. Byeee


End file.
